carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Two Princes (1982)
Plot Overview There is good news and bad news in the Carrington family. The good news is that Fallon's child, one prince, will be returning home. The bad news is that Steven, the other prince, is in jail for assault and refuses Blake or Andrew Laird's help since his father blames him because he believes Steven had returned to his gay lifestyle. Blake wants Steven to plead guilty since he did hit the man. But Steven will deal with this on his own. Blake, as well as Fallon, is excited that the baby - whom Fallon named Blake (or L.B. for "Little Blake") - will be coming home. L.B. also has his own nurse, Susan, who seems to have had some history with Nick Toscanni. The staff of the house is excited to greet Master Colby while Susan, the newest member of the staff, seems less than thrilled to join the Carrington inner circle. Krystle is excited to have a baby in the house but she makes Fallon furious by holding him. Fallon does not want Krystle around the child. Krystle know what this is about - Fallon blames Krystle for her losing Nick. Krystle lets Fallon know that is ridiculous - Fallon did a good job of losing Nick on her own. Besides, Jeff tells her he is willing to work hard on their relationship as he thinks they can make a go of it. He knows the lost of being raised without a father and does not want the same for L.B. Fallon is not ready to discuss such matters. Claudia is determined to go to South America and get Lindsay. She may have recovered physically but not mentally. Another telex arrives that confirms that Matthew and Lindsay are dead. Blake breaks the bad news to her. At least it reminds Claudia what happened the night of the shooting with Krystle. Krystle is exonerated. But, Claudia is sinking deeper into madness. She hears L.B. crying in his crib and she goes to him thinking it is Lindsay. Claudia picks up L.B. and calls him like her daughter. Even though Blake wants to destroy the studio, Krystle talks him out of such rashness since Blake is still on probation. Now that Blake has pushed away Alexis again, Alexis is ready to marry Cecil and accepts his proposal (over a breakfast of pizza and Rosé champagne !) Cecil is suspicious of this change of heart but Alexis assures him that she loathes Blake and nothing turns her on more than talking about how horrible a person Blake is. Trespassing in the mansion, Alexis tells Krystle the good news and promises her that the reception will be one that all of Denver will be speaking. While Nick and Blake settled their differences with respect to the suicide of Gianni, it turns out that Nick learns Rashid Ahmed had something to do with it and that Blake has some dealings with Ahmed. Nick's memory of Gianni's suicide is sparked. Steven decides not to plead guilty and is ready to go to trial for assault. He returns home in time for the celebration for L.B. but is not in the mood. Later that evening, Steven confronts Alexis about paying off Sammy Jo. Blake also wants a word with Steven, but Steven is tired of his father's efforts to make him the man that he wants. Steven and Blake make enough noise to get the rest of the family to enter the library. There, Steven pretty much tells off the family and accuses them of forcing him to be straight and then rejecting the woman he selected. Steven announces he is gay and wants one family member to say it. Only Fallon complies. Before leaving, Steven tells the family he hates all that they stand for but loves them. He also hope God will protect L.B. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Christine Belford ... Susan Farragut * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Betty Harford ... Hilda Gunnerson * Michael Battaglia ... Pizza Boy * Rodney Saulsberry ... Cop Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert * Al Corley (Steven) departs the cast and makes his final appearance on the show. Corley had grown tired of the part and wanted to pursue other career options, including music and producing. Jack Coleman would take over the role the following year, though it was Corley who played Steven in the Dynasty: The Reunion (1991) mini-series. * This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On April 21, 1982 ABC aired a one-hour news special "ABC News Close-Up: Fortress Israel". Production details * Shooting Dates: from March 22, 1982 to March 31, 1982 (Due to principal cast illness in March, shooting on episodes 34, 35 and 36 was intermingled). * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios. * Deleted scenes : Blake asks his chauffeur to drive him to the police station; Jeff sees Cecil coming out of his secret room at ColbyCo and then Cecil asks Jeff to be his best man at his wedding (Jeff refuses); Jeff brings to Blake a telex from Ecuador. * Alternative scene : The scene of Steven's coming out had been shot twice. In the first version, it was Linda Evans who delivered the famous line "Steven is gay". As none of the staff members were convinced by this scene, it was reshot and the line was given to Pamela Sue Martin. Quotes * Blake Carrington I wanted you to be a man. Steven Carrington: I am a man. Just not your kind. You know, I'm finally facing up something here. I tried to live a lie, to please you. Not any more. From now on, I'm gonna live my life my way. I'm a homosexyal, dad. I'm a gay! And I want you to face it. And say it. Say it! Steven is gay! Somebody say it! Fallon Carrington Colby: Steven is gay! * Steven Carrington: You really know what hurts me the most, is I hate what you all stand for. I hate your values, your morals and your blindness. But, I love you, I love you all very much. [Steven starts to leave as L.B. cries] The heir apparent; the little Carrington prince - God help that poor baby.